Limbo Session
Mission Overview Firestorm was hurt during the VR Session after <UnknownUser> connected with him to feed him her coordinates. He asked Dr. Ekim for medical assistance as he feared he was more hurt than even he could tell while in a Virtual Reality space. After collecting their gear, those who aren't destined for the Robot Factory make a bee line for Nistaraah. However, Dante has meanwhile run off and a few other Seekers have gone off to find him. Thankfully you receive a message that they have found him in the snow. He's contacted Harry via Signals Transmissions and is getting an air lift out of her. Harry is apparently heading for Lyon's burial site to retrieve his neural augmentation to replace Firestorm's which seems to be on the fritz. They'll meet you at the Nistaraah Radio Station. The very same radio station that has been broadcasting interrupted a cycle of songs and voice clips since shortly before the apocalypse. Everyone has 20 bullets on top of their standard loadout. Style * Strong horror themes where combat is, at times, only a stalling mechanic. * Some combat but it can't always be relief on to solve the danger. * Potential for hiding and running away from enemies. * Strong medico-science plot-line and engineering challenges. * A slow boil plotline with some slice-of-life at the start building to horror. * Personal plot lines for those with an interest in Harry Hammond (among other things). Player Characters * Patty * Ekim * Ella * Glitch * Santiago * Cooper * Dante * The Sheriff Seekers Post-Mission Briefings Insert Character Name -- Briefing Edit ((To be Filled In By Players After Game)) Dante: -SHE GRABBED OUR MIND SO WE RAN. INTO THE SNOW. IT WAS MUCH COLDER THAN I EXPECTED- -HARRY CAME AND PICKED US UP. GOOD HARRY. HE TOOK US TO WHERE THE OTHERS WERE GOING. EVERYONE WAS SAFE THEN. AND NO ONE WAS MAD AT ME OR DANTE. WAS SCARED THEY WOULD BE MAD- People were nice, they let us in even though Dante looks scary. Dante made a friend too! Robby! He has a nice dog friend too, we talked, and he shared his juice. It was very nice of him. There were lots of people in the radio station, interesting people. Dante spoke to them a bit. First a shiny bot came, she was all white. She spoke about Salvation. But then someone cut her power supply out and she was quiet. But while that was happening a very hurt lady came in. Her face was torn and she didn’t really speak. She was scary…she wanted something, she hunted. Dante hid and got out the way. He used his psy-sheild to try and keep her away when he wandered but she could push through it after a moment. -SHE WAS DANGEROUS AND STRONG, LOOKING FOR SOMETHING- She did a scary thing with something she was carrying and it made people sick. Dante doesn’t really understand but it made people have to lie down and the doctors tried to help them. Another one came, it started at us. -IT WAS FRIGHTENED- He wouldn’t come near us, it was very strange. But we called other people and hid. It got really scary; the hurt lady kept coming to look for what she was looking for. -SHE HURT ROBBY. PEOPLE WERE SCARED. DANTE WAS SCARED. I WOULD GET RID OF HER. I TRIED TO FIX IT- -I TRIED TO FIX IT. IT DIDN’T WORK. IT NEVER DOESN’T WORK- -SHE BROKE, I HEARD HER BREAK- -BUT SHE PULLED HERSELF BACK TOGETHER- -HOW DARE SHE- Dante’s Friend couldn’t break her, she was too strong. It was very scary and Dante was very tired and his nose was bleeding. It was bad. Bad bad. The hurt lady came again and went to get the thing Glitch had. Dante ran to help Glitch and used his psy-shield to help. It make her flinch long enough he could get the big zappy collar on her! Then we could beat her! Dante helped! Mission Outcome ((To be Filled In By Players After Game)) Category:Session